


Little Black Number

by TheChristmasSerialMurders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I dont want to spoil what happens, Pie, idk - Freeform, was just an idea i had years ago and found in an old notebook of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChristmasSerialMurders/pseuds/TheChristmasSerialMurders
Summary: Sam goes on a supply run, and Dean gets visited by someone very familiar.





	Little Black Number

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you're trying to think up plotlines for this bloody fandom, but you can't go with time travel to the Wild West, or cartoon stuff, or even putting them in different TV Shows. XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, my lovlies!
> 
> CSM
> 
> Xxxx

“Dude!” Sam Winchester exclaimed grumpily, “Could you eat any more??” 

Dean sleepily blinked his eyes open, one step off a food coma and smiled lazily at his younger brother. “Is that a challenge?” he asked curiously, wondering where Sam would magic food from because he knew for a fact he'd eaten everything but two really sad looking pieces of lettuce.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, opening the fridge door and surveying the one place he hadn't looked yet. The salad crisper. Opening the drawer he felt around and fished out two soggy pieces of green. “Dean?” he questioned.

“Mm?” the other man replied. 

“What... is this?” Sam asked.

“Had to leave something for... you.” Dean replied, yawning halfway through.

“Two pieces of... I think it was lettuce?”

“Rabbit food, man. Isn't that what you usually eat anyway?”

“No, I need a little more tha--” Sam was cut off by the sound of light snores from the lounge, where he knew Dean was passed out on the couch. He scoffed again and shook his head. “Unbelievable.” he thought, and grabbed his rental car's keys, because, Chuck forbid, he wasn't going through the “you-can't-take-Baby-for-something-as-stupid-as-supply-runs-she's-too-special-for-that” argument again. 

“Off on a supply run.” he scribbled on a piece of paper and left it on the coffee table in front of Dean, before slipping out the hotel room and quietly closing the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dean, meanwhile, was vaguely aware of when Sam left, but was too comfortable (or at least as comfortable as one could be on a super-lumpy couch that must have been made before he was born) to do anything to stop him except to mutter “don't forget the pie, bro” before sleep overtook him.

He woke up with a start, what felt like half an hour later, and yelled “Cas!” because he was sure he was being watched by someone. 

He was being watched. But not by his Angel. 

She padded out of the shadows, and Dean's jaw dropped. An absolutely gorgeous woman was walking towards him. She wore a three quarter length sleeved black jacket, a short black mini-dress underneath, complimented with a belt, cinched at her waist with a silver... devil's trap buckle? Jet black hair swished over her shoulders, looking artfully windblown, and she gave off the soft, relaxing scent of gasoline and leather seats. 

“Who... who... who?” Dean stammered, staring wide eyed at her.

The woman grinned mischievously, her eyes twinkling like fairy lights. “Come on now,” the woman said in a sultry drawl, “I know for a fact your Daddy told you it's rude to stare at women. Even if they are quite pretty.” She winked at him and walked silently closer to the couch Dean was lying on. He was so shocked he didn't even draw a gun on her.

“Q... quite pretty??” Dean replied weakly after a long pause, his voice shooting up a couple of octaves in disbelief. “Lady, you're freaking gorgeous! And hot!” 

“Mm. So you keep saying.” she said and perched herself on the arm of the couch.

“Lady. Who the hell are you?” Dean asked, never taking his eyes off her and sitting up so fast, his head spun slightly.

“Baby.” She replied simply.

“Baby?” Dean choked out incredulously, “That's what I call my car.” He turned around to look out the window and show her his pride and joy. Except... he scanned his eyes over all the parking spaces three times. She wasn't there. And he knew for a fact Sam hadn't taken her. 

“Ohmygodmycarisgoneshesgoneicantbreatheshesgone.” he said in a rush, starting to hyperventilate.

“Dean!” the woman said, grabbing his face in her hands and making him look at her, the action making the charms on her bracelet jingle lightly. “Come on, Dean-o. Think.” she implored him. 

Curiously, the woman calmed him down, and even though he was still freaking out, the rational part of his brain had kicked in. He looked, properly looked at her. The devil's trap belt buckle, the charms on her wrist (a lego and a toy soldier, from what he could see, both solid silver, that wasn't burning her) and a necklace he'd only just noticed, since he was eye level with her... chest. There was a pendant that looked like some sort of buck on the delicate silver chain. She was literally covered in silver and seemed to be suffering no ill-effects from it.

“Either your parents were big fans of Dirty Dancing or...” he trailed off and then whispered, “Baby?” his green eyes staring intently into her piercing blue ones.

“Hello, Dean-o.” she whispered back and smiled broadly, letting go of his face and kissing his forehead instead.

“But...how?” Dean stared at her, unable to comprehend his car was now a chick and not just any a chick, a smoking hot one at that!

“Let's just say..” she purred, “I'm more magical than you think.”

Dean laughed incredulously. “I see that.”

“But its a good magic, y'know? Like the White Witch in the Wizard of Oz?” 

Dean blushed, remembering the rambling discussion Sam and him had had over the Wizard of Oz when they were both kids, waiting for John to come back to the car. “Yeah, yeah, I'm not about to kill you. I wouldn't have a car and Dad would be... would have been mad.” Dean quickly corrected himself.

“I miss John too, honey.” Baby said softly, and pulled Dean into a hug. Her gasoline/leather seats scent calmed him more than any other perfume he knew. Every aspect of this lady, from her smell, to her clothing, to the charms on her freakin' bracelet felt completely right. She felt like comfort, like she always had. 

They broke apart and she moved from the arm of the couch to sitting right next to Dean, their thighs pressing together. He watched her as she got comfortable, every move elegant and smooth. Matter of fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she padded out of the shadows. She blinked at him, and he was aware he was staring. Again.

“Sooooooooooo.” Dean said awkwardly, drawing out a one syllable word into a ten syllable one.

“Hmm?” She hummed in reply, that mischievous look still in her eyes.

“Have you been aware of... of everything that happens in the car... you... uh... crap, that sounded dirty... um...”

She put a finger to his lips. “Yes, I've been aware of everything. All your fights with Sammy, all the times you've fallen asleep, all the broments, and especially what you got up to with that Angel...” 

“A...angel?”

“Ah, yes, I forgot you've had more than one.” she radiated amusement and leaned in close to Dean's ear. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Ohhhhh, right, yeah. Thanks.” Dean flushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

She laughed softly and for a second it sounded like her engine purring. “Yes, you two really got it going, wow! Almost got your old girl hot under the bonnet. She gave him another wink and he just went redder. “Why, Dean, it isn't Christmas yet. Santa has no need for Dean-o the Red-Faced Hunter just yet.” she chuckled, entertained heartily at how easy it was to tease him. Still smiling she looked him and a serious look graced her beautiful features. “Dean...”

“Yes?” he asked, picking up on her seriousness and giving her even more of his full attention.

“...why I'm here, the reason I've appeared to you is because I want to thank you. I want to thank you for the best music in the world, you've made me look kick-ass and my best, you've rebuilt me so many times, each time more perfect than the last... so yeah, than--”

Dean covered her mouth with his hand to stop her speech because she wasn't heeding all the indications he was giving her to show he wanted to say something.

“No, Baby... you don't need to thank me. I wanna thank you. You do realise you literally saved the world when Sam was Lucifer's meatsuit. Because you were right there, he had all these flashbacks which allowed him to kick Lucy in the short and curlies (figuratively speaking) and jump into the Cage.”

Baby looked down at her knees, her eyes wide. “I... wow... really?” she breathed.”Wow.”

Dean smiled fondly at her. “So, thank you. Never mind about me, seriously.”

“Excuse me?” She exploded back at him, a sudden burst of anger showing on her face, making him lean back and shift up the couch a bit away from her. “Never mind you?? Listen up, Mister.” She stood up, wagging her finger in his face, and he stood too, looking a little scared. “Whenever you feel alone, like when you two idiots have an argument and emo-Moose walks off... just remember that I'm here.” she tapped her chest for emphasis. “I'm right here. And I will be for as long as you need me to be.”

“I know.” Dean replied, eyes shining with happiness and... was that love?

“Oh crap.” Baby suddenly said, her eyes widening.

“What? What's wrong? Baby?” Dean said, panic evident in his voice.

“Shh, Dean-o.” She whispered. “My time as a human is drawing to a close. Before I go, I want one more thing from you.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“You give it to all the girls in your life...” she paused significantly and winked again. “...except one. Now's your chance.”

And for once, Dean knew exactly what he was supposed to do. Leaning closer with unshed tears making his eyes shimmer, he gently, oh so gently, touched his lips to Baby's. She fluttered her eyes closed and kissed him back. Then, way too soon in Dean's opinion, she pulled away. Placing her hand on his cheek, she whispered “I'll be here. Always.” and walked slowly out the door, with Dean watching her, a single man tear slipping down his face.

XxxXxXxXxXx

Dean woke up again, this time the loud slamming of the motel room door. “DUDE.” he complained grumpily to Sam, who just smiled back innocently. 

“Have a good nap?” Sam asked, sounding a little jealous. 

“Yeah...” Dean replied. “My dream was hot.” 

“Don't wanna know.” Sam said hastily, starting to unpack the groceries while Dean stretched and stood up, going over to the window. And there she was. Black and sleek and beautiful, in pride of place, right where he left her. Dean smirked at the memory of his dream until he felt something heavy and cool in his pocket. Frowning, he reached in and pulled the item out. A flash of silver and Baby's bracelet was curled up in his palm. “Baby...” he muttered.

“Are you having sex dreams about the car?” Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean muttered, not meeting his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to look in the packets his younger brother was unpacking. Soon a white, triangle-shaped box distracted him. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” he exclaimed, slapping Sam on the shoulder. 

“Pie!”


End file.
